Elf and Human mini stories
by AuSsIeGiRl13
Summary: 10 Songs, Ten drabbles, Two friends


_The 10 Song Challenge...._

_Rules:_

_Pick a character/s, pairing, or fandom you like.  
_

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_  
3. Write a drabble that the song influences as it plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You CAN finish your sentence but after that no more!!_

_**NO BETA'S ALLOWED**_

_  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_  
**I will never be able to forgive my friend for creating this playlist on my iPod before putting it on shuffle. You know who you are... Just be thankful i didn't get any of the OTHER songs  
**_

_These may seem unfinished but that's due to the shortness of some of the songs :)_

_

* * *

  
_

_**SONG 1-What I've Done- Linkin Park**_

He couldn't believe what had happened. It was over so quickly, he barely had time to blink. The argument ten years ago, that had caused him to lose his best friend, was now over and done with. When he had walked into the room and seen him sitting there, smiling at him, he knew he was forgiven. All that was left to do was forgive himself for those cruel words.

"I never want to see your face again."

And here he was, back again as if nothing had happened. As he stood and stared, the elf smiled.

"It's good to see you again Estel."

_**SONG 2- Requiem for a Dream (yes!!) **_

Aragorn slipped through the trees to the clearing where all of Mirkwood's warriors were gathered. He watched as they separated into groups of ten and lined up facing each other. The King sat down on a large log and signaled for them to begin. It was simple; the warrior that lasted the longest would be the captain for the year.

Immediately the warriors began fighting, one on one. They fought in perfect synchronization, almost as if someone was playing music in the background for them to dance to. Slowly as the hours wore on, warrior after warrior dropped out, perspiring and panting, until finally only four were left. Legolas, two slightly larger warriors and a completely clothed one, even his face covered. They fought like their lives depended on it. Aragorn watched in amazement as the two larger warriors fell out of the fight, barely able to stand, leaving Legolas and the clothed warrior to fight. Many more elves flocked into the clearing to watch the amazing scene. Legolas ducked under a swing to face yet another onslaught. Hit, block, spin, duck, the pattern was repeated again and again, until finally the warrior stepped back and allowed Legolas to attack. The King raised his hand, a signal proclaiming that the winner of this part would be the one to disarm the other first.

The final move was one of skill and so fast Aragorn missed it. One moment Legolas was blocking and the next the clothed warrior was disarmed. Cheers went up, for both the winner and the loser. Never had such a spectacle been seen and this would not be forgotten. The clothed warrior bowed to the king and to Legolas, before slowly departing the clearing. The last thing Aragorn saw of the warrior was a flash of gold as the hood was removed. Several minutes later, three ellith entered the clearing from the direction the warrior had left in. Aragorn watched them carefully and realized with a start that one of them was carrying two knives attached to her back. As she slipped them off, she placed them behind a tree. Aragorn suddenly realized that the elleth was very red in the face. The elleth grinned and walked up to Legolas and seemed to congratulate him. He laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. That was when Aragorn recognized her. His best friend had nearly been beaten… by a girl.

_{I absolutely killed my hand on that one}_

_

* * *

  
_

_**SONG 3- Lose Yourself- Eminem **_

As he slowly steps forward, he is more nervous than he has ever been before. He looks calm to everyone around him, but he keeps forgetting everything he learned and practiced. Everyone is watching him, expecting something big. But he can't give it to them because he can't remember what he's doing. He takes a deep breath… and turns and runs. He can hear someone chasing him, but he ignores them, intent of escaping. It was supposed to be the best day of his life, instead he is too scared to go through with it. How can he be a king? He is a ranger for Eru's sake, he doesn't belong in a court. The person behind him is getting closer, until he realizes it's actually three people. He turns to face them, three elves, two of them identical. The blonde elf smiles at him and steps forward.

"You can do this Estel, one day I will be in your position and you will say the same to me. Once this is over everything will be alright. Trust me." And the funny thing is, he was right.

* * *

_**Song 4-I Get Knocked Down- Chumba Wumbas**_

Estel groaned as he hit the floor, his sword flying from his hand. The orc above him grinned and lifted his scimitar, but the next moment an arrow hit it smack in the middle of the face, sending it flying backwards. Estel twisted his head around to see Legolas standing next to a tree, bow in hand.

"You know Estel, usually when you get knocked over; you're supposed to get back up again as fast as you can, especially in battle." He teased as he shot another orc. Estel grinned and jumped up, glad that his best friend was there to watch his back.

* * *

_**SONG 5- Last Day on Earth- Kate Miller-Heidke**_

A single tear ran down Legolas' face as Aragorn was drew his last breath. He could hear Arwen sobbing beside him so he slowly moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a long time, neither making a sound, save for Arwen's sobbing. Memories poured through Legolas' head.

The days spent hunting with the twins,

The three hunters racing after the Uruk Hai,

The battle at the Black Gate,

and so many more. He would never hear his best friend's voice again, save for in these memories. He prayed, for Arwen's, sake that he would be strong enough to get through these next few days.

* * *

_**SONG 6- Stronger-Kanye West**_

Legolas hissed as the sword sliced into his arm. He sliced the head off of his attacker and turned to face another. Some distance away he could hear Aragorn struggling with his attackers. Legolas quickly dispatched the orc in front of him and ran over to assist Aragorn, who was now facing three orcs at once. He cut the closest orcs head off before moving over to his friend's side, helping him kill the last two standing. As he tried to catch his breath he realized he felt a bit light headed. Everything around him was spinning. Seeing him struggling, Aragorn reached out to offer him a steady hand. Running his eyes over Legolas looking for an injury, he saw the cut on his arm. He immediately made him sit down. He quickly rolled the elf's sleeve up and examined the wound. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just the common orc poison, designed to weaken those affected. He smiled at Legolas.

"That that doesn't kill you…"

"Can only make me stronger."

* * *

_**SONG 7- I Hate Myself for Loosing You-Kelly Clarkson**_

Legolas ran through the forest. Both the twins were with him. They were searching for Estel, the little boy adopted recently by Lord Elrond. The boy had managed to escape them when they were out for a walk and he had run straight into orc territory. If they didn't find him soon, the orc would. He had been angry with the elves for not taking him to see the waterfall and had decided to find it himself. Suddenly, Legolas heard a giggle to the right of him. He and the twins ran in the direction it came in… and ran right into Arwen, holding the boy in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at them, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Lose something did you?" she asked as they all stood up from where they had fallen when they had ran into each other.

{And the song stopped there…}

* * *

_**SONG 8- Someone's Watching Over Me- Hilary Duff**_

Legolas knocked on the large oak door.

"Estel? May I come in?" he called. A loud thump echoed through the room behind the door, a sign that the young teen had thrown something. Slowly Legolas opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Estel, there's no need to be angry with me." He said softly. The teen glared at him from the bed.

"you knew, yet you didn't tell me! Why not?" He yelled at the elf. Legolas sighed and closed the door.

"I didn't tell you because it was not the time. Lord Elrond wanted to tell you on your sixteenth. You know now and that's all that matters." He explained. The boy shook his head.

"I can't be king! I will muck up somehow… I'll…"

"Estel I swear, I will always be with you, watching over you and making sure you don't muck up. I always have haven't I?" the teen sighed.

"Yes, you have Legolas."

* * *

_**SONG 9- How You Remind Me- Nickelback**_

The three elves strode up to the ranger who was sitting under a tree, a bottle of grog in his hand.

"Estel this is not you. You need to wake up to yourself; you're not doing anyone any good by getting drunk every day." One of them said firmly. The ranger looked up at them, a slightly drunk grin on his face.

"I'm quite happy at the moment thlank you very much." He slurred, grinning even ore. The blonde elf shook his head and motioned to the other two who nodded grimly. Not ten minutes later, they pulled the gasping ranger out of the lake they had thrown him in.

"What was that for?" he demanded. The elves frowned.

"That was to wake you up. We want to remind you that you're not a drunk, you're a ranger." The ranger frowned.

"And this is your way of reminding me? I always knew you elves had strange ways of dealing with things but this..." the elves grinned. The ranger they knew, for now, was back.

* * *

_**SONG 10- Defying Gravity-Wicked the Musical**_

The elf stared over the edge of the cliff and into the clear water below.

"Please tell me you're not seriously trying to get me to jump off. Your brothers may do it, but I actually care about preserving my life for a few more hundred years." He said as he slowly backed away from the cliff edge. The human grinned.

"Surely you're not _scared_ Legolas. It's just a little jump." He teased as two more elves walked up to them. One of them grinned.

"Shall I jump first then?" he asked the others nodded and they walked to the cliff to watch him jump. However just as he pushed off, he reached out and grabbed his human brother, pulling him with him.

"Elrohir!" the human screamed as the elf laughed at him. Both hit the water simultaneously. Elrohir's twin grinned.

"Do you want to go next Legolas?" he asked his friend. Legolas shook his head.

"No, I'm fine you can jump." He gestured for him to go. Elladan frowned.

"You won't jump." He stated. Legolas shrugged. Elladan rolled his eyes,

"Legolas, it's not that bad. It feels like you're flying. Come on, I'll jump with you if you want." He said softly. Knowing that Elladan was just trying to help, Legolas sighed.

"Fine, I'll jump then." Both elves moved to the edge of the cliff once more.

"One, two… THREE!" With that both of them flung themselves off. As he fell, Legolas couldn't help laughing. It really was like he was flying.

* * *

**_Lots of random drabbles…. Fun! please give me a review!  
_**


End file.
